Daron Letho-Evek
Daron Letho-Evek is the orphaned Cardassian who has been adopted by his Aunt/Uncle who now reside on Earth. Always full of energy, his ADD and excitable moods are attributed to his half mirror universe qualities. He enjoys high impact sports and is currently interested in kickboxing and rugby. Background Information In a homosexual relationship, his father Raylon went to the mUniverse when his partner was castrated. Wishing to provide a chance at children, he obtained sperm from Dayin's mirror counterpart. Later, when the couple was ready, they used a geneticist to combine their DNA into an egg shell from a surrogate named Kohsii to carry Daron to term. When his parents were killed, he went to live with his Aunt and Uncle on Earth. Kohsii was only the surrogate in current plots. Maternal information is based on a small amount of DNA from Daron's surrogate. When Darin's parents were murdered, he was taken in by foster parents, his aunt/uncle, Merik Evek and Miniya Evek. He moved to Earth to live with them and remains there for his rugby team and to be close to family. It is unknown what Darin's position is in current plot as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Saharah Selas (2401-2409): When the two got quickly acquainted when Saharah proved she was more into intimacy than being friends. This soon changed when her grandparents and parents discovered what was going on and they both made the effort to get to know the other as a friend first. Through this Saharah fell in love with Daron but soon moved away. When she came back to Earth, she was with another boy first and prompted Daron to get jealous. Eventually, she broke up with her other boyfriend and they got back together. They broke up in 2409 when she realized Daron was too abusive and he wasn't ready for marriage. They no longer speak. Education and Career In 2398, after moving to Earth to live with his Uncle Merik and Aunt Miniya, Daron was having a difficult time coping with all his pent up energy. On Cardassia, his parents always made sure that he had a lot of activity to deal with his genetic hyperactivity, but being new on Earth, he didn't know what to do. He was suggested to try out for some teams and he did, not being accepted to many of the the classic sports because he was usually too rough and violent. It was obvious that he could be a very good athlete, but there was a big concern that he used too much force in everything he did. In 2399, when he was trying out for a position in a football team, Nrr'bt Maddix suggested a different kind of sport for him, kickboxing, which he enjoyed but wasn't something too supported by the family. He found rugby, which had rules and teams like football, but allowed a lot more physical contact. In 2401, he was scouted and offered a position for the Warriors, a New Zealand team. Daron continues to enjoy kickboxing and he usually enters gloves-free kickboxing matches in an underground club in Ireland called The Cage, where he not only lets off steam but also gets a percentage of money for fights that he wins. 2 Daron Letho-Evek Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Mirror Universe Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:June Category:2385 Category:All Characters